


幻影

by LeonaNarcissus



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonaNarcissus/pseuds/LeonaNarcissus
Summary: 【是约稿委托作品】原作向的马克西马x朝阳，有箭头前提下马克西马视角的朝阳。无过激内容
Relationships: Maxima quo Prisus/Asahi sas Brutus





	幻影

陌生的风吹起马克西马的衣摆，在空中卷出猎猎杂音。他眯起眼，手里攥紧了地图，视线的终点落在道路遥远的末端。那条路的大半沉进山地之间，被云雾模糊得瞧不真切，恐怕多是崎岖难走的地方。想到这里，马克西马不由自主的叹了口气。  
在和暗影猎人分道扬镳之后，马克西马和他的队伍如今正走在一片全然陌生的土地上。纵使暗影猎人已经为他们在地图上标出了详细的路线、能够指引他们离开这一带，但马克西马依旧难以摆脱不安。他们需要一片安全的落脚之地，这意味着他们必须逃出帝国的领地范围，而单是为了达到这一目标，队伍就要提心吊胆的前行数日。如果飞空艇还能使用，他们只需要花上一两天、至多三天，就可以抵达艾欧泽亚；但现在，这段旅途长得让人怀疑是否应该将那里定为目的地。  
马克西马当然想过很多种方案、很多种可能，但最后的结论是，他们除了艾欧泽亚之外别无选择。帝国的亲卫军仍在追杀他们，平民派与权贵们一直以来维持的表面和谐已被撕破，他们的遭遇必然会是你死我活。对于此刻而言，怀有不安与警惕是件好事：如果他们过于放松，在焦土上遭遇的不幸或许又会重演。而现在，他们已经没有能够抵御这份不幸的余力了。  
“长官，我们恐怕不能在这里停留太久。”同僚的话将他的思绪唤回，马克西马收回目光，看到身边一张忧心忡忡的脸，“帝国正在各个行省展开肃清，这附近有两个行省，我们所处的这块地方虽然偏僻，但保不准……”  
“我们派两个人混进城里采购，得到补给后立刻就走。”马克西马迅速下达了指令，时至今日，他们已经没有回头路了，“在抵达艾欧泽亚之前，我们恐怕都只能短暂停歇。……也不知道艾欧泽亚人能否接纳我们，毕竟我们是帝国人，或许要做好被当作战犯逮捕起来的准备。不过，既然是那位解放者的故乡，想来会有能听进解释的贵人……希望我们能平安无事。”  
马克西马露出一个笑容，尽己所能的缓解气氛，但在这般处境下，实在没有人能轻易放松下来，大家能够安静完成分内工作已是不易。同志们在沉默中展开活动，被派去采购的人用帽衫和护额遮住了额头上的第三只眼，所有人都盼着他们能尽快回来。  
“如果飞空艇还在……”马克西马看着那两人的背影，忍不住又嘀咕了一句。如果他们的飞空艇没有被击落，事情还不至于走到这一步。他们的原计划应是回到帝都、向长官们复命、讨论谈判的情况与结果、再谈一谈大使的意外……但现在，情况已经天翻地覆，本应领导他们这支队伍的大使也彻底消失了。这一切本不该是这样的。  
马克西马原本以为自己能够心态平和的接受这些事端，但此刻，他心中的苦涩依旧未减分毫。他很难不想起那位大使，如果他活着，事态就会与现在截然不同。马克西马姑且可以冷静的面对朝阳的死亡，虽然他死得那样突然且不合常理，但早在出使多玛之前，马克西马就做好了这样的准备——他见过太多“意外”，那些意外让他决定不再将任何人拉进这趟浑水，可朝阳早就和他同在一条阵线上，所以他预想过意外迟早会降临到他们两人头上。但马克西马设想的意外仅止于死亡。他没有想过，自己竟连朝阳的遗体都无法带回，更没有想过，自己如今无法再回到帝国。  
马克西马是想从别人那里得到一个答案的。关于朝阳，关于那场谈判发起的缘由，关于如何解释这一切……他至少想将朝阳带回帝国，毕竟真相只有那些人知晓；他们或许什么都不会说，但马克西马一定能从他们那里得到什么。但现在，一切的真相都将永远藏在黑暗中，再无人能知晓。  
马克西马用围巾遮起口鼻，将脸颊从烈风中拯救出来，尽量不让自己的思绪沉浸在过去。他的眼前还有很多问题，以至于他没有时间来为此伤感，就像在焦土里坠毁的那日一样——他们甚至没有好好搜索周遭的时间。亲卫军的攻势猛烈，暗影猎人的行动也很快，他们要么跟上，要么就此放弃前路。如果马克西马身后没有队伍，或许他还能在选项之间纠结，但他必须为自己的部下负责。于是，他们毫不犹豫的离开了焦土，就像此刻，他也毫不犹豫的抛开思绪、投入到工作之中。

在那些不为人知的时间里、在那些被容许胡思乱想的空闲里，马克西马总会想起那个东洲青年。  
他第一次见到朝阳是在魔导院的毕业典礼上。在那里，大量青年才俊齐聚一堂，以至于马克西马扫视的目光都会变得茫然。那些青年是如此耀眼，就连演讲的舞台都盛不下那些年轻人的光彩，令他反而找不到目光的落点。他一边与同僚交谈，一边用目光又一次掠过人群，而这次，他忽然被什么人吸引了注意力。  
马克西马最初没有看得很仔细，他的视线只是情不自禁的在那个黑发青年身上多停留了片刻。或许是因为魔导院里的属州人并不多？那个青年以另一种方式凸显出自己的存在：他的体型比加雷安娇小太多，发色与肤色也是东方属州特有的搭配，马克西马猜他或许是个多玛人。他在潜意识里觉得打量对方的容貌是不礼貌的，但他还是能在一瞥之下，从那张温润的面庞上认出另一片土地灌输给他的教养。  
马克西马不禁会想，到底怎样优秀的属州人才能来到此处？那青年好似是一个符号，他出现在加雷安人为了侵略东洲而建造的学院中，变成了一个显眼的标志、甚至是一面旗帜。他无疑是特殊的、或许称得上格外耀眼的。那时候的马克西马以为，对方那鲜明的东方气质是造成他与众不同的原因，这个答案不算错，但也并不完整。  
在某种情绪驱使下，马克西马在毕业典礼上主动接近了那个黑发青年。他身为平民派的代表之一来此，搭讪的理由名正言顺——各大院校的毕业典礼上都会出现党派人士的身影，那可以算作学院为学生们准备的一场社交，也可以说是学院提供的另一种出路。魔导院的毕业生大多投入研究院或是军队，但也总有例外。马克西马希望青年成为那个例外。  
马克西马在两句攀谈之内得知了对方的名字——“朝阳”，一个美丽的东洲名，跟在其后的却是一个熟悉但突兀的姓氏：布鲁图斯。朝阳•布鲁图斯，这糅杂的姓名使马克西马愣了一会，他想起布鲁图斯家近来热衷于收养来自属州的英才，像是在给自己的未来招兵买马。看起来，眼前这青年也没能逃过他们的招募。他想要和朝阳多说两句，却有些无从开口，而这热闹的毕业典礼也没有留给他们太多时间。很快就有别人将朝阳叫走，那温润的青年向他微笑、点头、以目光行礼，然后快速离开，留下马克西马一人在原地恍惚。  
——朝阳最终没能成为魔导院的例外。就像大多数的加雷安青年一样，他将参军视作机遇与荣耀，于是义无反顾的投身战场。马克西马第一次见他在魔导院，第二次见他时，他已穿上军装、在平定属州的队伍里整装待发。加雷安的制服里能找到合他体型的服装属实不易，马克西马那一次也想上去说点什么，但最终只是目送他的离开。  
幸好，朝阳所在的部队没有一直驻扎在属州，马克西马还能时不时在帝都里见到他的身影。出乎意料的，当他终于找到机会向对方提起平民派、提起这群热血的革命者，那看起来十分忠于加雷安军队的青年竟以同样的热情回应了他：朝阳对平民派的活动表现出了不一般的兴趣，当时便答应了加入。而后的所有事情，都顺理成章的发生了。  
马克西马至今仍会感慨，尽管朝阳活得像一个加雷安人，但他身上依旧有属州人特有的不甘。就像他那张面孔一样——就算他将自己全身包裹在加雷安的盔甲下、借着地势拥有和加雷安人齐平的身高，但人们只需看一眼他的面孔，便能知道他是纯正的东洲人。所以他定然如自己一样，渴望着平等的那天早日到来……

如果朝阳不遇到那个男人，或许此时此刻他们还会并肩走在帝都的街道上，讨论下一次的集会活动该如何进行。可惜凡事没有如果。马克西马想起自己所见的朝阳的最后一面，那是一副疯狂到扭曲的模样——而朝阳第一次露出那张面孔，正是因为那个男人——芝诺斯•耶•加尔乌斯。  
时至今日，马克西马还会在精神放空的间隙里听见那一夜的雨声，仿佛那夜扎根在他脑中。那时他身在前线、身在多玛，那场雨断断续续的持续了一天一夜，以至于前来运输补给的他滞留于此。马克西马原本只是按部就班的执行任务，直到他意外的在归来的部队中看到了朝阳。  
彼时，朝阳已经因失血与疲惫而神志不清，他是被战友搀扶回来的，见到马克西马时毫无反应。马克西马觉得他没认出自己——又或许是没有看见。  
“朝阳先生，”他不知道自己为何选择放下手上的事情去接近朝阳，或许应该归因为在这里难得碰到熟人，“您还好吗？我刚刚问过了军医，您的伤……”  
朝阳受的伤不算很重，至少威胁不到生命，但朝阳的状态看起来比这严重得多。马克西马猜测他的萎靡是因为失血，但朝阳的状态离失血带来的精神涣散也有差距：他看起来古怪的精力充沛，甚至能嗅到一丝没有理由的疯狂。在意识到马克西马的接近之后，朝阳抬起头，以一种陌生的、偏执的目光看向他——那是马克西马第一次在他脸上见到这种神色。  
平日里那个温润有礼的青年仿佛被什么吞噬了一样消失无踪，马克西马对他感到陌生。他杵在原地，而朝阳注视着他。片刻之后，伴随着一声粗重的喘息，朝阳闭上眼、将目光收回。“我没有大碍。感谢您的关心。”他回应时恢复了平时的语调，让马克西马确认自己没有认错人，“我……见到了很特别的贵人。”  
“您见到了……谁？”马克西马心里一沉，他隐约猜到，对方的一切反常都与这位“贵人”有关。朝阳没有立刻回答，他闭着眼，呼吸不太平稳。马克西马忽然意识到什么，试探性的向他额头伸出手——隔着发丝，他所感到的温度依旧惊人。  
“您发烧了。”马克西马当即站起，接着却被朝阳用力扯住衣摆，要求他留在这里。“别让军医这会儿过来。”朝阳睁开眼，但目光没有看向马克西马，“我撑得住。我只是想一个人坐一会儿。您不必管我，这种程度还不会有性命之忧。”  
马克西马的话卡在喉咙里，他听出对方在下达逐客令，但他脚下纹丝未动，反而重新靠近了朝阳。朝阳没有管他究竟去哪儿，他只是又闭上眼，并且不再掩饰呼吸的沉重。马克西马听出他的痛苦，不安更甚。  
“您见到了谁？”马克西马再次问出这句话，权当是为了分散他的注意力，“那位贵人……他做了什么？”  
朝阳抬眼看了他一下，那种目光很奇怪，甚至说得上无礼。“那是皇太子殿下，芝诺斯•耶•加尔乌斯。”马克西马闻言惊了一下，而对方似乎因为他的惊讶而更加骄傲，“殿下亲临前线，击溃了那些叛军——就在我的面前。……我亦为殿下所救，不然此刻恐怕已经命丧黄泉。该说，我是万幸得救。”  
“……原来如此，确实是难得的际遇。”马克西马斟酌了一下措辞，接着决定再次转移话题，“您确定不需要叫军医过来么？继续这样烧下去，恐怕……”  
“军医正在为殿下诊疗。”朝阳的语气异常强硬，马克西马这才恍然大悟，原来这一切竟只是为了不打扰皇太子？可太子若是负伤，消息早已传遍军营，马克西马不曾听闻这些话语，那太子多半是安然无恙。“您不必做到这种程度……”他话说一半，就被对方用目光打断。马克西马忽然意识到，那竟是他第一次真正意义上的冒犯了朝阳。  
朝阳对他的回应只是沉默。他深呼吸了几次，不知是为了平复心情，还是为了缓解高烧带来的痛苦。半晌后，他重新闭上眼，脸上恢复了寻常的神态：“我打算留在前线。”  
“您说什么？”  
“我打算留在前线，平民派那边的活动……我不知道会缺席几次，谁知道呢？但在那位殿下的带领下，我们将取得胜利、共享荣光……在这边的战事结束之前，我不会回去，也不会停在后方。您应当会在不日返程吧？帝都那边遗留的事务，就麻烦……”  
朝阳的话没能说完，马克西马唐突握住了他的手腕，手上传来的痛感令他的话音戛然而止。对方的力气大得惊人，朝阳的五官微微扭曲，他想要甩开对方，但高烧令他四肢乏力，连挣扎都做不到。马克西马紧抿双唇，目光锐利得让朝阳打了个寒颤，他偏过头不去看马克西马，但要求他放开自己。  
“我只是希望，您能冷静一下。” 在长久的沉默后，马克西马如此说道。朝阳已经放弃挣扎，只是一味躲避他。马克西马的目光沉了一沉，突然改变了称谓：“这不像是你会说的话。请冷静一点，你并不了解皇太子，你被吓坏了。请不要在这种时候做出任何决定。”  
“……放开我！你想说我不清醒么？”朝阳骤然用力，突如其来的挣扎让马克西马慌了一下，但依旧没有松开手，“我很清楚自己在做什么！你想告诉我殿下的为人？这种事岂能容你我乱说？能为殿下效命已是无上荣光，更何况与殿下并肩作战！”  
马克西马再一次抿紧了嘴唇，毫无疑问，他不赞同朝阳说的全部内容，但他同时知道自己正在做冒犯的事情——无论是对朝阳，还是对那位尊贵的皇太子，他想说的话一句都不该说。朝阳的喘息更重了，马克西马手上的力量慢慢减弱，接着被朝阳直接挣开。“我会留在前线，”朝阳又说了一遍这句话，“这是我的选择。”  
“……当然。您有选择的权利。”马克西马语调平静，仿佛适才的争执与失态全部不存在，“为帝国而战乃是我们的使命。……祝您，武运昌隆。”

马克西马后来才明白，那时的朝阳眼里只有一个人，而那正是将他引向终结的诅咒。前线战场犹如深渊前的悬崖，他曾经站在那里、一度拉住那黑发青年的手，或许他根本不该松手……但最终，他前功尽弃。  
马克西马在逃亡中少有时间去整理头绪，但他或多或少将这一系列惨剧归为一场阴谋。芝诺斯虽然只出现在那里一瞬间，却令朝阳做出了最错误的选择。时至今日，马克西马也不敢说自己全然理解了朝阳的疯狂，在他眼中，那青年不像是会做出这些事的人。而他当时相信，一切都有可以挽回的机会。  
尽管那时的朝阳说得斩钉截铁，但他其实并未错过多少党派活动。皇太子没有在多玛前线停留太久，自从他来到前线，叛军便一溃千里。镇压行动很快结束，朝阳从战场上全身而退，他回到了平民派的同僚之中，一切顺利且自然。马克西马依旧与他共事，他们讨论党政、讨论贵族的势力、讨论民生，却唯独避开了皇室。马克西马能猜到这是因为什么，但他没有挑破过。  
在某些安静的、无言的时间里，马克西马曾认真打量朝阳的面容。朝阳的脸庞是柔和而细腻的，像是东方的玉雕作品，符合人们对那片土地的一切幻想。马克西马对他的眼睛最感兴趣，那双眼与加雷安人显著不同，线条柔和得像是描画出来的一般，深色的眼中沉着马克西马看不透的情绪，就像东方的传说最终总归因为神秘。他的眼窝较之加雷安人是浅而润的，如同捏造泥人的时候用拇指微微按下留下的弧度。马克西马也喜欢看他笑，他的眼睛会在那时如新月般弯起，但他的脸上不会有任何一处因此堆起的多余的皱纹，那样的笑容令他人如其名。如若时间定格在这一刻，他堪称是完美无憾的。  
是的，完美无憾——朝阳就是这样的人。他是幸运的，机遇常伴于他，他在帝都过得不算差，时不时能得到向上攀爬的机会。马克西马习惯于注视着他，伴随着某种难以言尽的复杂心情。他能从朝阳的升迁中得到欣喜，甚至是单纯的从朝阳身上得到欣喜——那大抵是因为，朝阳存在于此，便已是某种证明吧。  
在那“贵人”出现之前，一切都算顺遂。马克西马在心底默念了一遍“加尔乌斯”，尚未来得及细想什么，抬头便看到从行省慌乱逃回的同僚。“我们采购了补给，但是镇上的帝国兵正在进行肃清。”同僚语气激动，显然吓得不轻，“我们必须尽快离开这里，他们的搜寻设备还没到达，要离开的话，只能趁现在。”  
“那我们即刻出发。”马克西马很快调整好情绪，绝不令人看出破绽，“这里离艾欧泽亚还有很远，各位做好准备，或许我们会再次遭到追杀。但不论如何，我们只有继续前进这一个选择。”  
平民派的成员们用最快速度收拾好行装，接着奔赴远方。马克西马在恍惚间仿佛看到了朝阳的幻影，他就在他的前方，像是晋升萨斯之后总留给他的那个背影，但这次的背影只是一闪而过。他忽然想起，自从初次相遇开始，他数次想要跟上朝阳的脚步，但他几乎没有成功过。朝阳总是走在前面，一晃神便把他落下，就连在死亡这件事上也是一样。  
……就连在死后也是一样。马克西马又想起飞空艇，那日他们迫降于焦土的时候，他试过去拯救什么。他命令不能移动的部下看好物资、看好他们运送的“大使”……但等到战斗结束、他们决定要和暗影猎人离开时，唯独朝阳的遗体消失无踪。他们猜测，遗体可能是在坠落的过程中从机舱中滚了出去，而在那片广阔的焦土上，这个设想将找回遗体的概率推向了不可能。又一次的，他没能拉住在悬崖边缘的那个青年。  
“长官，”身边有人低呼，匆忙之际又压低了声音，“有巡航舰在上空！”  
——那是帝国的舰队，他们阴魂不散，还在盘算着更大的阴谋。马克西马令队员分散、各自寻找掩体躲避，直到那些巨大的阴影从他们头上飘过。而后他们又躲在原地度过了很长一段时间，以确保帝国军不会再折返回来。在那压抑的躲藏之中，马克西马仿佛听到镇上传来了呼救声，但他只能闭上眼、隐藏气息、继续躲在这里。  
帝国军无处不在。马克西马明白，很快他就会告别空闲的遐想的时间，一心应对帝国人。只是，如果这个“平民派的军官”还能在空闲里保有什么私情的话，马克西马惟愿朝阳能够安息。加雷马人不信诸神，他无法祈祷，只能祝愿。


End file.
